Valentine's Day 2004!
by Ariel Ringo
Summary: Almost everyone has plans for Valentine's Day, but how will they work out? Just to let you know this story has been abandoed, but I am leaving it up cause I am proud of the three chapters that are there, just know that if you read it it will not be done.
1. Valentine's Day Plans

****

-Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the hit television show "Will and Grace" except for the character of Josey Johnson and the restaurant "Madison's Place."

-This story contains the character of Josey Johnson who was introduced in my previous stories "The Coming of Josey" , "Oh Brother Sister" and "Josey's Unpleasant Unwelcome." If you would like to read them first they are listed.

-Please Review!!!!!!

Scene 1- Will and Grace's Apartment-Wed. Feb. 11th-7:30 p.m.

Grace, Jack, and Karen are sitting at the table, Will is in the kitchen grabbing bowls of food, he puts then on the table.

Will: Where's Josey? I thought she was coming.

Grace: Oh, she called and said she got called into work, one of the other nurse's aids is sick.

Will: That's too bad, now who is going to eat her share of the food?

Will looks at Grace who has 2 huge piles of food on her plate

Will: Never mind

Jack: You know, I still cant believe the nursing home is making Josey go that seminar in Albany this weekend, I mean who holds a seminar the weekend of Valentine's Day.

Will: What's the seminar about anyway?

Jack: I don't know something…medical. Anyway, it's two days, she leaves Thursday night and wont be back till Sunday morning.

Grace: At least she gets to stay in a nice motel for free.

Karen: I cant believe this Saturday is Valentine's Day.

Grace: Don't remind me.

Karen: Why Grace, why so blue, I thought you loved Valentine's Day

Grace: Well, let's see my husband of less than a year is in Cambodia, and I'm going to spend it with two gay guys and a pill popping drunk. That isn't much to get excited back.

Jack: Actually there will be only one gay guy, I have a date with Jerry!

Grace: What, I thought we agreed two weeks ago to all spend Valentines Day together by ourselves.

Jack: Well, we **did **, but then I met Jerry and we **did **it.

Grace: Please spare me the details, I guess that leaves us.

She points to Will and Karen

Karen: Actually honey your down to just the gay guy, I have a date too.

Grace: What! With who?

Karen: Eddie Falcon

Grace: Eddie Falcon! My client Eddie Falcon! The man who's 6 million dollar mansion I just decorated, that Eddie Falcon!

Karen: Yes

Grace: Karen, how could you , he was so mean and horrible!

Karen: Well, he wasn't horrible with me, if you know what I mean.

Grace: Enough, I get it, it'll just be me and one gay guy.

Will: Actually…

Grace: Will don't say it.

Will: Your down to no guy.

Grace: What, how could you do this to me?

Will: I got a date.

Grace: I cant believe it!

Will: Thanks a lot Grace.

Grace: I mean my husband is gone on our first Valentine's Day, so my friends and I decide to spend it together, then you all go and get dates, and Josey's going to be in Albany, so I am going to be totally alone, hear that…alone, which is the last thing I want to be, I want to be with someone.

Will: I'm sorry Grace, but we're all out of gay guys and pill popping drunks.

Grace storms out.

-Well, that's the first chapter, I will write the second chapter tomorrow (technically later today) and post it! I hope you enjoy this story and PLEASE REVIEW!

****


	2. Josey's Departure

****

Disclaimer- I do not own anything related to the television show "Will and Grace" except for the character of Josey Johnson and the restaurant "Madison's Place."

-I also don't own Ben and Jerry's.

-Sorry it took me longer to update, I had unexpected guests, anyway, here is the 2nd chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

-PLEASE REVIEW!

Scene 2- Grace Adler Designs-Thursday Feb. 12th- 5:15 p.m.

Grace and Karen are sitting at their desks when Josey walks in.

Josey: Hey Grace

Grace: Oh hey Josey, how are you?

Josey: I'm fine, I came to ask you that, I heard you were upset last night.

Grace: I'm fine, it's just that all my friends are abandoning me on Valentine's Day.

Grace casts an angry glance at Karen.

Josey: That sucks, but if it makes you feel any better my Valentine's Day is going to suck wind also, spending the day at a two day medical seminar isn't exactly my idea of the perfect Valentine's Day, I wish I didn't have to go , we could have a girl's night out.

Grace: I'll be fine, don't worry about me, I just spend Valentine's Day at the apartment with two friends who would never abandon me, Ben and Jerry, at least until the cartons empty.

Josey: Anyway, I came to say goodbye, I have to catch a train at 8, the hotel is paying for us to spend tonight at the motel to make sure we are all on time tomorrow, I will see you Sunday, and don't worry everything will be alright, and who knows maybe someone's plans will fall through.

Grace: Okay, I'll miss you, have a good trip.

They hug goodbye and Josey leaves.

Scene 3- Will and Grace's apartment-The same day-7 p.m.

Will and Jack are watching T.V. in the apartment when Josey comes in carrying a suitcase.

Josey: Well, my ride's here, I have to go, I'll see you guys Sunday.

Jack: Come hug us goodbye.

Josey: Okay, but you don't really deserve them after what you did to Grace.

Will: What did we do?

Josey: You know her husband's away, you guys promised to stay with her.

Will: I know, I feel bad about, but I have been wanting to go on a date with Alexander for months.

Josey: Alexander! That new guy in your office, I thought he was straight!

Will: Well, he's not.

Josey: That sucks, he's so good looking, but I guess I'll just be happy for you, but I still wish Grace wouldn't be alone.

Will: Me too.

Josey hugs Jack and Will.

Josey: Well, I'll see you guys Sunday, have a great Valentine's Day.

Jack and Will: Bye

Jack: Have fun!

Josey: I'll try.

Josey exits.

Jack: I'm gonna miss her, it's the first time we've been apart.

Will: Yeah, but she'll only be gone for two days.

Jack: Yeah.

Will: Let's go out to eat.

They leave the apartment.

Scene 4- Will and Grace's apartment-Valentine's Day- 5:30

Grace is sitting on the couch eating Ben and Jerry's ice cream while Will is getting ready for his date. He comes out of his bedroom all dressed up.

Will: Grace, are you sure your going to be okay, cause you know I could cancel if you wanted me too.

Grace: No, go, I didn't realize it was Alexander, you had the date with, I know you have been waiting months, so go have fun and forget about me sitting her by myself.

Will: Grace, if you want me too-

Grace: Will, go, I'm fine, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself.

Will: You mean Ben and Jerry will take care of you.

Grace: Just Go!

Will: Okay, I'm going, oh and don't wait up.

Grace: So I'll see you tonight.

Will: Probably

He leaves the apartment, Grace signs and takes another bit of ice cream.

-Well, there's the 2nd chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter will be Will's Valentine's Day Date.


	3. Will's Date

****

-Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the T.V. show "Will and Grace" except for Josey Johnson and "Madison's Place."

-Well, here is the third chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

-PLEASE REVIEW!

Scene 5- A fancy restaurant-Valentine's Day-6:01 p.m.

Will walked into the restaurant and walked up to the host who was looking at the reservation book.

Will: Excuse me.

Host: May I help you?

Will: Yes, I'm supposed to meet a man named Alexander Green.

Host: Yes, he arrived about 10 minutes ago, I'll show you to your table.

The host leads Will to a table in the middle of the restaurant.

Host: Here is your table sir.

Will: Thanks.

He sits down.

Alexander: Your late, Will.

Will: What?

Alexander: We agreed to meet at 6:00, it's 6:02.

Will: I'm sorry, I guess my watch is a little slow.

Alexander: We should have synchronized our watches, I like my dates to be punctual.

Will: Again, I'm sorry, I hope you can forgive me.

Alexander: I will this time, but next time, be on time or I'll find someone who can understand the concept of time.

Will: Alright, I promise it won't happen again.

Will's thoughts: This is going to be a great night.

Scene 6- Same restaurant-Same day-8:00 p.m.

Alexander and Will have just finished eating, the waiter comes and takes their plates.

Waiter: Would you like anything for desert, sir?

Will: No thanks, I overdid myself with the appetizers.

Will's thoughts: The last thing I want to do is sit through desert with this man.

Waiter: How about you sir?

The waiter looks at Alexander.

Wills thoughts: Please don't order anything, please don't order anything, I want to get out of here.

Alex: Yes, I'll have the hot fudge cake with extra whipped cream.

Will: Damm

Alexander: Excuse me?

Will's thoughts: Uh oh! I can't believe I said that out loud.

Will: I said Yam…..a waiter just walked by with a yam.

Alexander looks at him funny.

Will: on a plate….a yam was on the plate…he was carrying.

Alexander: I didn't see a waiter.

Will: Oh there was, he walked very fast, so fast I could hardly see him, he was like…a…a blur, I could hardly tell it was a person.

Alexander: Will, you haven't said much tonight, what's the matter you don't like talking to me or something?

Will: No, it's not that.

Will's thoughts: Yes, it is actually, everything I have said all night has made you lash out somehow.

Will: No, it's just that I woke up this morning with a sore throat, it hurts to talk.

Alexander: You sounded fine this morning and you still sound fine now.

Will: That's cause I used that spray, but I think it's starting to wear off now, I'm sorry to be rude, but I have to go, I'm in pain.

Will leaves.

Scene 7- Will and Grace's Apartment- 9:00 p.m.

Grace is sitting on the couch wearing a lifetime movie when Will walks out.

Grace: Will, what are you doing here? What about your hot date?

Will: It was horrible, the guy is a complete jerk, you cant say a thing to him without getting snapped out.

Grace: It couldn't have been that bad.

Will: Grace, I haven't had a date in a long time, do you think I would leave one early if it wasn't brutal.

Grace: I guess not.

Will sits on the couch, Grace scooches next to him and puts her arm around him.

Grace: I'm sorry your date didn't work out.

Will: It's okay, I guess I deserve it after backing out of our deal.

Grace: No, you didn't, it was selfish of me to expect you to give your Valentine's Day.

Will: No, it wasn't, I'm your friend, your supposed to expect me to be there for you.

Grace: Well, you're here now, and I think there's another carton of ice cream in the freezer with your name on it.

Will: My name.

Grace: Well, our name.

Will goes to the freezer, grabs the carton of ice cream and two spoons and goes back to the couch and him and Grace both stick their spoons in the carton.

Will: I hope Jack's date goes better than mine.

****

-Well, there it is, the next chapter will be up soon and it will be about…you guessed it….Jack's date!

****


End file.
